explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey's End
' |image= |series= |production= 40277-272 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ronald D. Moore |director= Corey Allen |imdbref=tt0708738 |guests=Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher, Natalija Nogulich as Admiral Nechayev, Ned Romero as Anthwarta, Tom Jackson as Lakanta, Jack Wert as Lt. Jack Crusher, Richard Poe as Gul Evek, George Aguilar as Wakasa, Eric Menyuk as The Traveler |previous_production=Genesis |next_production=Firstborn |episode=TNG S07E20 |airdate= 28 March 1994 |previous_release=Genesis |next_release=Firstborn |story_date(s)=Stardates 47751.2 - 47755.3 (2370) |previous_story=Blood Oath |next_story=The Maquis Part 1 }} =Summary= Admiral Nechayev informs Picard that a settlement between the Cardassians and the Federation has created new borders between the two powers, placing some Federation colonies in what is now Cardassian territory. Picard is given the assignment of evacuating one of those planets, a 20-year-old enclave of North American Indians located on Dorvan V. He reminds her that the American Indians were once unjustly forced off their land centuries before, but Nechayev stands firm, ordering Picard to remove the settlers "by any means necessary." Picard and Troi meet with the members of Dorvan V's tribal council, who express their unwillingness to leave. Meanwhile, Wesley Crusher, who is taking a break from Starfleet Academy, confuses everyone with his strangely sullen, moody attitude. A villager named Lakanta, recognizes Wesley, and approaches him saying that he has been waiting for him for two years, and can help Wesley find the answers his troubled spirit seeks. Wesley goes to the Indian village, but is confused when no clear path presents itself. He talks with Lakanta about his puzzlement. Meanwhile, Picard meets again with the council, and is informed that the group has no intention of leaving. Picard sadly says that he has no choice but to remove them, but one of the leaders, Anthwara, says he does not believe Picard will do this, and reveals that one of Picard's ancestors was involved in a brutal massacre of Indians seven hundred years before. Anthwara states that Picard was somehow chosen to right this wrong. Surprised by this revelation, Picard leaves the meeting, then discovers that three Cardassians have landed on Dorvan V. Picard asks the trio's leader, Gul Evek, to leave, reminding him that the Indians have six weeks left to evacuate. Evek, however, is anxious to begin surveying the planet and refuses. Picard reluctantly orders Worf to prepare an evacuation. Meanwhile, Lakanta takes Wesley to the Habak — a traditional ceremonial chamber where he begins his spiritual odyssey. Soon, he finds himself face-to-face with his father, who says Wesley has reached the end of a journey which started after the elder Crusher's death, and must now find his own path. His experience over, Wesley wanders back into the village and finds Worf preparing to remove the Indians by transporter. Deeply affected, Wesley suddenly takes the side of the North American Indians. Furious, Picard confronts Wesley about his behavior, but Wesley simply resigns from Starfleet. While packing to leave, he tells Beverly about his vision, realizing his father was telling him not to follow in his Starfleet footsteps. Beverly understands and reminds him about the Traveler, a mysterious alien being that once said her son was destined for something different. Wesley returns to the standoff on Dorvan V, where Lakanta reveals himself to be the Traveler. With the Traveler, Wesley has begun a new journey, which will take him to other planes of existence. Meanwhile, Picard is able to convince Evek to avoid another war with the Federation by allowing the Indians to maintain their colony under Cardassian jurisdiction. The U.S.S. Enterprise then departs, leaving behind Wesley, who will study with the Indians as the next step in his journey. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central #''Spockania on Tuesday, April 03, 2001 - 10:21 pm:'' Picard tells the tribal council that the decision to evacuate the colony "was made at the very highest levels of Starfleet." Starfleet? When did the Federation became a military dictatorship? I would think the decision would be made by the Federation council and simply given to Starfleet to carry out. Starfleet would be responsible for patrolling the area. # Dr. Crusher says that Wesley is a fourth year Starfleet cadet, but earlier when he was in his room in uniform he wears three bars, the sign of a third year cadet. It's true he was left back a year, but I don't believe that was what Beverly meant. Anonymous on Sunday, June 24, 2001 - 8:11 pm: Hmm, maybe 3 bars does equal 4th year...: 0 bars - 1st year 1 bar - 2nd 2 bars - 3rd 3 bars - 4th Kind of dumb, but it works.’’Brian Fitzgerald on Sunday, June 24, 2001 - 9:48 pm:’’ I don't see why that's kind of Dumb. 1 bar could equal one year compleated. So during your year 4 you would only have 3 bars because you only compleated 3 years. # LUIGI NOVI on Monday, June 25, 2001 - 10:26 pm: Phil, from his NextGen Guide, vol II; PO#3: When Anthwara brings up the Pueblo Revolt of 1680, Troi brings Picard up to speed on that historical event. Does anyone else find it extremely odd that (1) the colonists would actually have records dating back to the 1600s, and (2) Troi--Troi, mind you—would know about the Pueblo Revolt of 1680? 1. ---There is nothing to preclude the colonists from keeping such records. Are you implying the colonists are a bunch of primitive country bumpkins who don’t know how to keep stored knowledge to teach themselves and their young? They travelled through interstellar space to this planet at the edge of Federation territory, didn’t they? You don’t think there could be any encyclopedias or computer databases lying around in the colony? 2. ---As for Troi’s knowledge of the Pueblo Revolt, Why do you put so much emphasis on the notion of it being her who does this as being so odd ("Troi—Troi, mind you…"), as if she is some type of cretin? Are you implying that because of previous lack of technical knowledge (I say "previous" because of her passing the bridge officer’s test in Thine Own Self), that she must therefore be ignorant in ANY and ALL areas, Phil? You’re obviously using predjudicial reasoning in this nit. She told Worf in A Fistful of Datas that her father told her stories of the Ancient West, so we know that subject is of interest to her. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation